Bubblesgum Kinda Keeps My Heart
by Stalker of Stories
Summary: Naruto/PPG xover M because it's disturbing. READ THE AN BEFORE KILLING ME! Orochi/Bubbles; It was an accident that he came to this place in pursuit of Sasuke, but the jutsu these girls have are amazing. Especially the blonde. She has potential.


**Warnings: Most disturbing pairing ever, pedophilia, written under duress, took some liberties with the fandoms**

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Cartoon Network, and associates, Naruto to Kishimoto Masashi, Shounen Jump, and associates. Written as a birthday gift for my friend Maya, since Orochimaru/Bubbles is her OTP. _May cause brain melting._ Title derived from the Dressy Bessy song Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls Heroes & Villains soundtrack (which also does not belong to me, though I have a copy of the album).

Features: Creepy!Orochimaru and Innocent!Bubbles

Bubblesgum Kinda Keeps My Heart

**Read the warnings!!!**

Orochimaru of the Sannin had not had a good day. Scratch that – his day had been complete and utter crap. Or the past hour had been.

Half an hour ago he decided it was time to transfer bodies, to finally take Sasuke over after rearing him for two and a half years. His current body was not satisfactory, but the body of Uchiha Sasuke... the muscle tone and memory were perfect, he was perfectly proportioned to Orochimaru's Hebi style of combat, and even better were those _eyes_... Orochimaru shivered at the very thought of those black eyes. So innocuous normally, for black eyes weren't too uncommon, but when they became _Sharingan_...

Sasuke was perfect, and only with Orochimaru dominating that body could he be any more so. He had deduced that it was time to push forward his plans and take over his fellow ex-Leaf nin's body. He revealed himself for the great white serpent he was...

And yet Sasuke had gotten away, he had _escaped him_! Orochimaru seethed as he ran through the forest he had awoken in. In the escape, he and Sasuke had been caught in... something, though what he had no clue. Orochimaru had no trouble following the boy's tracks – the fool had actually tried running on the limbs of these flimsy trees, so different from those in Hi no Kuni – and had nearly caught up to the teen when he found a very big village.

But no, village was certainly not the word that would be used to describe this... _metropolis_. The largest villages were the Hidden Villages, and even they did not reach this size. It was more like the city that was Amegakure, though Ame was not so great as this and only called a village to stick to the theme.

The buildings were made of sheets of metal put together, with windows interspersed, many carrying shop fronts on the lower levels. Great iron carts that seemed to be self-propelled contained humans of especially pale skin for the most part (not so pale as Orochimaru, but more like Sasuke and Kabuto, though there was some variation in tone) and brought those people throughout the city without much hassle. Orochimaru cut off the excess chakra from his eyes that had sharpened his vision momentarily.

Curious.

He quickly cataloged what he had seen one man wearing – a strange arrangement of cloth of a shirt, a thin jacket, and a cloth rope about his neck (such a hazard) – before using a henge. His clothing stuck out even among shinobi, and would even more so around these people. If he was to find Sasuke, he would need to blend in, and looking like a deranged serpent-man would exactly help around those who were obviously civilians, and weak ones at that.

Not that he was above killing all the civilians in the city, but he didn't want to expend the chakra, and surely Sasuke would have no trouble catching wind of him if he waltzed into town in his regular clothing. Looking over the outfit, Orochimaru nodded to himself. It didn't go with his pallid flesh or long ebony hair, but he had groomed himself not for this city.

And a strange one it was.

The serpent threading through crowds on the side of the roads rather than walking in the street where the metal chariots moved through town. A sign had been at the edge of town, written in Romaji, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. All the signs in the city were written in Romaji, with a select few that weren't – one was an older, clumsy form of Kanji that he didn't catch the meaning of that led to a sector that seemed a bit more akin to the villages he was used to, and others were used in titles, mostly for restaurants that served sushi and the like – and none of the Romaji signs made any sense.

Scowling deeply as Orochimaru buried himself deeply in the city's heart, he was starting to wonder if Sasuke had entered it at all or if he had gone around. Or perhaps he had simply run through to confuse the pursuit.

That was when he heard the loud "boom" from the south side of the city.

Orochimaru moved so quickly that the civilians around him didn't even notice as he vanished and started running up the side of one of the tall buildings, nor did any of the people working in that building note anything more than a light "chak" as he sprinted upwards. He arrived at the top and quickly noted where, precisely, the explosion had come from and he was off like a kunai. It took him less than a minute to arrive.

It was a strange sight. This city obviously had no shinobi, everyone was far more complacent than any village he had ever seen, and yet the explosion barely fazed them. They were still going about their daily routines even as a battle raged in the middle of the road. A battle between a teenaged boy with pale skin, ebony hair, a khaki robe, and blood red eyes, and three little girls who, at Orochimaru's estimation, would not yet be old enough to enter the Academy of a Hidden Village.

And they appeared to be winning.

It was fascinating to see these children, not quite four feet tall, fighting so well. They worked as perfect team, like any group who had been put together under a jounin sensei for years already. Their roles were also apparent.

One girl had long red hair in a shade Orochimaru had rarely seen, and eyes of a strange pink hue – and he had never seen pink irises before, which was something – as well as a matching dress buckled in the middle by a black belt. Perched upon her head was a thick red ribbon tied into a bow, though it served no purpose that he could see, and the back was clipped into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. The leader.

Next was the powerhouse, the true fighter and warmonger among the trio. Her hair was shorter than the others, black and curly enough to flip upwards and be a bit wavy, but otherwise hanging loosely about her head. Brilliant emerald eyes, also of an uncommon hue, glared hatefully at the opponent as she kicked him. A green dress with the same black belt adorned her torso.

Third in the group was perhaps the most innocuous of the three, likely the healer or a pacifist of some sort. Golden hair was tied into identical ponytails on either side of her head (she reminded Orochimaru somewhat of the tales of the Kyuubi-brats' Oiroke in that fashion) and sky blue eyes which, as with her fellows, matched her dress, also fastened with a black belt. Orochimaru immediately sloughed her off as being unimportant in the scheme of things. She was least powerful and obviously a follower.

Though, considering a single punch that landed from any of these girls had sent Sasuke flying into a building, that wasn't much of an obstacle.

What was more, they could do the most extraordinary things. For example, all three were flying at high speeds. Not jumping quickly as a ninja would do, but literally flying through the air, not even touching the ground to propel themselves. They had immense strength with which they could pummel Sasuke easily – Sasuke, who had been perfect! – and beams of what seemed pure chakra, or something more potent, shot from those large, innocent eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Sasuke shouted as he barely managed to dodge a kick from the green-girl. While that one shouted something unintelligible back – something in the language of this place – the blue one paused before she said something as well.

In Japanese (1), which Orochimaru had half figured no one here knew.

"Why did you blow up that kuruma (2)?" Her lilting voice, piercing and childish erupted from the petite girl. She had stopped aiding the other girls and instead hovered in midair. Both Pink and Green looked to Blue in surprise – did they not know she spoke Japanese? – before taking up positions to form a triangle in the air while Blue spoke to Sasuke.

"I'm just passing through," Sasuke ignored the question. "Let me pass and I won't have to kill you." Blue seized up and said something to Pink, who snapped a command shortly.

"If you're 'just passing through' then why did you explode the kuruma? Somebody could have gotten hurt!" Judging by the sharp order given, Blue was not supposed to be talking to Sasuke anymore, but she did regardless.

Orochimaru continued observing from his crouched position on the wall, though he creeped slowly nearer. He wouldn't miss a word of it. While the civilians only took cursory note of the exchange – people who were unmistakably tourists even stopping to take pictures – they were still relatively quiet, but if a word were spoken quietly enough and Orochimaru wasn't prepared for it, he wouldn't want to be out of hearing range.

"It was in my way," ground out the Uchiha, red eyes flashing dangerously even from Orochimaru's view. His protégé was glaring at him rather than the girls, which was no surprise given he hadn't bothered hiding his presence. "And _you're_ still in my way. Move now before I do something you will regret."

The already wide blue eyes widened further. "And... if we don't?"

"Then I will kill you; it's simple," perhaps these children were fast and impossibly strong, but if Blue's reaction was anything to go by, then they weren't unused to such threats, though she didn't take it well. Blue eyes hardened in a way that Orochimaru never imagined the eyes of a child could.

When she said something again in that foreign language, snapping harshly at her comrades, Orochimaru felt his spine tingle, though with what he could not identify. A blue blur appeared in his vision and suddenly the blonde was where Orochimaru's body-to-be had stood, and Sasuke was careening through the air until he hit one of the metal carts – likely the "kuruma" of which Blue had spoken.

Perhaps his assessment of who the "hard hitter" of the three would be was incorrect.

Suddenly Green was lifting Sasuke from the rubble and had tossed him in the air, where he was hit by Pink, though not so hard as Blue had hit him. Sasuke twisted in midair to right himself and landed on yet another of the kuruma, nearly crushing the top. A man stuck his head out and actually _yelled_ at Sasuke.

It was only because of Blue's timely interruption that the man did not find a kunai sticking out of his brain, though it had been a close thing.

With Sasuke being propelled through the air once more, and right below Orochimaru no less, he took the opportunity to send his tongue out to catch the flying teen. He stood slowly from his crouch and looked at the girls who had stopped mid-flight. The fact that they could just hover in midair like that... he wanted that jutsu, whatever it was. And the eye-beams. Undoubtedly they knew many such techniques, and he wanted those to be his own.

Sasuke's limp form was pulled upward – the tongue wasn't the strongest muscle in the body for no reason – as Orochimaru stood properly. Well, as properly as one can stand when standing on the side of a building. The ex-Konoha genin was unconscious from that last hit – it had been particularly hard – and so Orochimaru had no trouble with putting him in a fireman's hold.

For a shinobi, it hardly took a second thought to make that work while standing horizontally, though he did jump to ground level. The girls all looked at him curiously and Pink started saying something that he couldn't make out.

Loath as he was admit needing it, the Snake Sannin turned to Blue for help.

"I don't understand that language," he stated clearly, careful to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He doubted his own chances against these girls, and given the attitudes of the villagers, there could easily be more than just three of these beings. "What are they saying?"

Large blue eyes blinked before the child flew down and slowly circled him. "Blossom wants to thank you for capturing this guy for us," she gestured first to Pink, apparently named Blossom, and then to Sasuke. "Buttercup thinks you're on this boy's side though." Green was Buttercup... strange name for one so obviously _not_ yellow.

"And you?"

"I'm Bubbles! So, what are you doing in Townsville? Do you know this boy? Who are you?" Blue – Bubbles apparently, which wasn't an inappropriate name at all given the lilting voice the personality she seemed to wield outside of battle – seemed to no longer be murderous. Perhaps she had a split personality?

"I am Orochimaru of Konohagakure's Densetsu no Sannin," his title as one of the Legendary Three usually impressed people, even those who knew of his nukenin status. "I came here in pursuit of Sasuke-kun, my student, but as you can see he has gone rogue. You have my thanks for subduing him."

"He needs to be put in jail; Ms Bellum will probably have someone question him about the fireball his through at that kuruma –" she gestured to a still smoking hole in pavement that held remains that could only belong to an iron cart. So those _were_ kuruma. "– and we'll be able to figure out how to punish him properly."

Orochimaru had never seen eyes so large as hers before. They seemed to dominate her face. Not that they were unnaturally large, they just seemed more open than any others he had seen, expressive and eye-catching. Of course, all children had large eyes, but hers simply drew attention. She was not his usual victim for the body stealing technique – usually he used a body that was similar to his own – but he would certainly consider hers for the position, that much was certain.

"Yes, that seems appropriate," if he couldn't take Sasuke now – they were faster than him, stronger than Tsunade, and likely had more variety of attacks than Jiraiya – then he could take him later from whatever detention facility these girls were going to drop him in.

He turned Sasuke over, albeit reluctantly, and the three girls carried him between them to keep the hold. Orochimaru stood in the middle of the public walkway, just watching the three fly off with Sasuke before pursuing with all his long-trained speed and subtlety. He identified the location where Sasuke was dropped (quite literally; they dropped him through the roof).

When the girls had fled, Orochimaru had retrieved Sasuke and took proper possession of the teenage body in question.

To think that his day had been saved by three little girls.

* * *

He did not, at that point, _leave_ "Townsville" as it might be judged wise to do. He should have tried to figure out where he was in relation to Otogakure. He should have gone somewhere to train in his new body. He should have done quite a few things.

But he didn't do those things. Instead, he was subtly killing off people and taking their money to stay in a nice hotel. He was careful about where, when, and who so he wouldn't be caught and so there would be no pattern. He was having a lot of trouble with the language as well, but he could manage.

He hadn't been able to figure out where this "Townsville" was, however, as he couldn't find any land mass quite like the Elemental Countries. He'd only looked once, but there was no point when he could memorize the map at a glance.

As to training... well, he'd found that by sprinting a few laps around the city he could slowly build up speed and muscle tone. Unfortunately, the only ones around to fight were these Powerpuff Girls – Pink, Blue, and Green, or Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup – who were undeniable stronger than he, even if he _did_ have a lot more experience than they did.

So he went about a routine. Wake up early, run laps, destroy some property a ways off, kill someone, get breakfast, and then spend the day alternately expanding his chakra capacity in his new body and spying on the Powerpuff Girls.

At first, he had been caught up by Green, Buttercup, who was the most vicious of them, the best fighter, fastest of the three, and she could create a tornado. Though she seemed to think that being able to curl her tongue was something special (of course, Orochimaru had no such belief). He soon switched his attention to Pink.

Blossom was the most adult of them, even if they were only about five or six years old. In a fight against a strange monkey-man with a large brain, she revealed the ability of Hyoton – for she could breath ice – and an elementary understanding of fire manipulation.

However, Bubbles was the one he continually found his attention drawn to. They were all sisters obviously, all equal in their own ways, and yet it was the girl in blue that was perpetually drawing his eye. Whenever she was angry or one of her sisters was hurt, she became stronger and faster even than Buttercup; she could manipulate her voice in a great scream of immense decibel levels to attract animals and, depending upon the villain, render them disabled for the duration of that scream... the perfect technique to Orochimaru who led the Village Hidden in Sound.

And she could talk to squirrels. Why, he didn't know, but it was interesting. Other animals seemed to be on her side as well, which was useful. Even one of the smaller snakes that Orochimaru summoned to test this ability refrained from eating a squirrel at the small girl's request. Given it was the spawn of Manda, this was quite the feat.

He had tried to copy their techniques with his Sharingan of course, but he could not do most of them. The operative word in that sentence being _most_. He had worked out the technique of their flight (an elementary, yet revolutionary manipulation of chakra), but everything else was, to his eye, a bloodline limit and therefore not capable of being copied. He had expected as much for Blossom's Hyoton, and did not bother with the Katon, but the eye-beam was unexpectedly exclusively theirs.

Not that he would let this bother him. When they were older, he could take one of those bodies. First he would copy what techniques he could from the beings these girls fought.

It was in the second month of his training and observation that he met the Rowdyruff Boys. Well, he didn't meet them, but he saw the three little boys flying in the sky being utterly disgusting, worse even that Jiraiya had been at the Academy, and he saw them being confronted by the three girls. Each boy corresponded to one of the girls – Red, Forest Green, and Royal Blue rather than the paler, more subdued hues of the girls – and had their own array of powers that not even Orochimaru cared to know.

However, they were defeating the three girls. Not because they were stronger, but because the girls simply couldn't stand those vile techniques. Some of them made Orochimaru sick, so he honestly couldn't blame them for that weakness (quite a statement all things considered).

So he did something that, normally, he wouldn't have even considered.

He used his newfound ability of flight and attacked the little boys. Two mud-clones followed in his wake and they together engaged the trio. After seeing the girls' tactics, he was disappointed to see that the boys had no such organization and instead went as if it were just a melee battle. They fell easily when Orochimaru targeted pressure points that he was certain the girls would have protected from him.

The clones dissolved in midair, letting their contents fall to the buildings below at a slightly faster rate than the unconscious boys who were swiftly caught by the girls they had been battling.

Although Orochimaru no longer wore the "suit" that he had henge'd before, he was wearing clothing that were better considered in fashion for his teenaged body. Even with his snake-like features super-imposed on Sasuke's, he did not look his 56 years, and that would work to his advantage somehow.

Bubbles flew up to him, a streak of blue after-image trailing behind her. "Thank you for your help," she piped up, seemingly unaware of the weight of the boy she was carrying. "The Rowdyruff Boys are rather difficult to defeat and –"

She was cut off by Blossom saying something and pointing off in the distance where an image of concentric hearts was reflected in the sky. Orochimaru had seen the symbol from time to time and found that it was a way of signaling to the girls that they were needed. The three spoke shortly, Buttercup apparently antsy to do some more fighting – the bruise on her cheek was nearly gone and it had only been gained two minutes prior – before Bubbles address Orochimaru again.

"Um, if you could help me take them to jail that would be nice; I'll catch up with my sisters after that," she looked nervous (likely because, even though he had helped them, Orochimaru was a stranger). Orochimaru smiled in a way that he knew looked friendly on this face rather than creepy.

"Of course," he wanted the opportunity to learn more about them. There was only so much that he could learn by observing; surely they had techniques that he had not yet seen, and speaking out of battle would help him understand the three who were his next targets for the body-stealing jutsu better than simply observing them beating the tar out of some giant monster.

Though that in and of itself was quite entertaining. He had considered several times the idea of setting Manda on their precious Townsville to see how they handled the situation, but in the end he decided it wasn't worth destroying a town to feed the serpent in the first place when he aimed to gain the trust of these girls.

First on his list was, naturally, the only one who could understand what he was saying, and visa versa. She was clearly the most naïve also, which made things all the easier for him.

As they flew to the prison, he caught the girl looking curiously at him several times. With the red and green boys now slung over his shoulders, it was a bit more difficult to remain balanced in the air as he had to gauge the chakra output with more precision than before (it was great training for increasing his stamina). Yet Bubbles, who carried her male-double, took the extra burden in stride.

Once, when he caught her looking, she darted her eyes forward again so quickly that Orochimaru might have thought she wasn't looking at all but for the red stain across her cheeks that signaled embarrassment.

"Were you able to fly last time?" she asked suddenly. Orochimaru perked an eyebrow and waited for elucidation. He knew what she meant, but... "You were standing on a wall and you could jump really far, but you and that boy didn't fly then."

"I only learned how recently," he admitted. If they could discern truth from lies than he was best off telling half truths.

"Oh," and then she was talking a mile a minute about how she and her sisters had been born – about a year ago, which honestly hade no sense considering he had followed them enough to know that they were attending school, albeit a civilian school and an extremely elementary one, plus they certainly seemed to be about 5 rather than 1 – with the ability. She listed several other "powers" that they had including something called x-ray vision.

He wanted her body. Badly. But there were a good few years before that would be possible, and he could certainly wait. He had Sharingan and so many jutsu that seemed to not exist here that there was no way he wouldn't explore this world and find others with jutsu that he could definitely copy.

At the jail, they took care to deposit the three young boys in a secure part of the facility – they were considered incurably criminal by this point – and Bubbles departed in a streak of bright blue light.

Orochimaru followed and, when Bubbles was out of sight of her sisters in their fight against the monkey man (he was properly subdued by the other girls anyway), the only Sannin of this place gave her his own sort of "kiss."

She survived the fever and came out of the coma within minutes, a record to be sure.

Bubbles was _his_ and no one else's.

* * *

It seemed that the Curse Seal of Heaven brought out even more powers in the young blonde girl. She was suddenly faster than Buttercup, even without tapping into that latent power. She was hitting harder, screaming at greater levels so that her "animal call" was now a formidable weapon.

More over, she could now manipulate lightning in her combat and was at the point of delivering punches packed with the element in combat. She had even gone invisible in the latest fight against some pink-furry-thing that had gone on a rampage and set the creature – it was almost like a bear summon, but pink and with a large blue nose and antennae – and made ropes tie the being up without doing anything herself.

Yet she retained that innocence, even as he saw her sisters' eyes her with jealousy for this amazing skill set. Bubbles didn't seem to notice that she was being subtly ostracized by her sisters for this, but Orochimaru saw the hurt in her gaze when they seemed to put her down for playing with a stuffed octopus and the guilt in the eyes of Blossom and Buttercup when they brought their more powerful sister to tears.

The most curious thing that he observed was that she never told anyone about the dark, blotchy mark on her neck. It was curious that it went unnoticed, until he realized that she was using the invisibility jutsu on that one spot constantly.

Perhaps even she had not noticed it.

As a matter of fact, no one noticed that spot for three weeks until a high, chilling voice radiated through the air. It was in the language "English" as Orochimaru had learned it was called, yet Orochimaru understood every word.

"Why hello **Powerpuff Girls**," the voice suddenly deepened to something so malevolent that even Orochimaru was pressed to think of any equal to that tone. "What a pleasant surprise." The source of this voice was a thin red man wearing gaudy make-up and, of all things, a pink feather boa.

Blossom shouted something at the Red Man who didn't reply but to pose in midair and smile. Buttercup attacked him, but he moved from her path to hover behind Bubbles.

"Never turn your back to your enemy, Bubbles," the Red Man cackled sweetly. "You **never know what might happen**." A lobster-claw hand reached out to grab the girl in blue by her neck, but she swiveled about and charged up her fist with lightning. "Oh? You learned a new trick. How **lovely**."

With the electric fist charging at him, the Red Man didn't even bat a mascara-coated eyelash, instead gripping Bubbles' wrist in his claw. The electricity seemed to diffuse on contact with the claw.

She shouted something in English, but Orochimaru could not expect otherwise; she was not talking to him, nor did she know he was present. For now he would have to follow the Red Man's side of whatever argument this was.

"So violent! Now now Bubbles, **calm down**," his face split into a malevolent grin as he held the girl by her wrist in the air, infuriating all three of the girls. More so, it angered Orochimaru. How dare that _thing_ touch what is his?! "Oh, what's this? It seems there's something on your neck..."

As the second claw reached out to touch the Seal, Orochimaru came out of hiding and used Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi to send an electric current through his entire body as he collided with the Red Man. Though he didn't seem to injure the demon – up close, he could tell that the Red Man could be nothing but – it seemed to take him enough by surprise to drop Bubbles who swiftly moved out of reach.

"Oh my, you seem to have ally girls," the Red Man giggled when Orochimaru moved away. If he had used his old body for that technique, his nerves would have been alight, but given how many times Sasuke had used it they hardly reacted to outside electrical impulses. "**Let's play** then, shall we?"

It was fast, and furious, and Orochimaru was running completely off of the body's reactions for most of it. Outpaced easily by the three girls, he still managed to hold his own in the battle against the Red Man. He did not taunt the other as he would any other foe because they were similar, both being less than nice and having staked a claim on Bubbles somehow. He could tell immediately that the Red Man paid her special attention.

But while the Red Man's claim seemed to be purely emotional – rage – Orochimaru had an actual bond to the girl through her seal and so had no trouble getting her to activate it. Even so innocent as she was, the way her eyes darkened, like the sky in twilight rather than midday, the way her skin bled to that same color in what appeared to be heart shapes, it was almost terrifying. The pigtails were practically horn-like as she launched herself forward. The horrified looks from her sisters weren't even noticed.

With the seal activated, it hardly took more than one good punch, powered by what appeared a black flame, and the Red Man was down for the count.

It was then that Orochimaru realized he was in love.

**Author's Note: If you got this far, I will be intensely surprised. Like, severely intensely surprised. **_**I**_**'m surprised **_**I**_** got this far, and **_**I**_**'m the one who's been preparing myself for ages to actually write it! I didn't make it satirical, I didn't make it open ended, I actually wrote a one-shot for the pairing of Orochimaru/Bubbles at ages 56 and 5. It's probably the most challenging thing I've ever written too...**

**Okay, so you probably only read it out of a morbid sense of curiosity, but whatever. Just know that this is NOT my usual, nor did I write it because I wanted to. It is a birthday gift for a friend and you were warned. I'm not sick for writing it, though I think I might BE sick for writing it (feeling a bit queasy...), so please don't say so. Blame my friend for being a freak about her pairings.**

**Regular grousing – once again I write a story that could have been from the female perspective and I didn't. What the hell is wrong with me?! And this is my second-ever one-shot crossover. Let it be known that I am VERY ashamed of myself.**

(1) Bubbles' special skill is that she has a gift with languages – she is shown as knowing Spanish, Japanese, and Squirrel in the show – as well as a sonic scream. It is assumed that she knows other languages and picks up any she hears quickly, those are just the ones shown.

(2) Kuruma means car. However, to Orochimaru it still seems a foreign word since there aren't cars in the Elemental Countries, so it isn't translated.

**There is now an Orochimaru/Bubbles fanpage on facebook (my friend is REALLY weird). You can join if you want; just search "Orochimaru x Bubbles"**


End file.
